Ed Edd n Eddy Z: PPG Revenge
by eenez fan
Summary: What happens when the E-fighters greatest enemies return and ally themselves with an unexpected force? Will the Eds, Cousins, team sonic be able to handle this new threat? Or is is the end of the world?
1. Chapter 1

NEXT 1

It is the PPG Saga and the Sayians were in Townsville fighting the Power Puff girls. They were losing badly.

Corey was thrown to the ground by Buttercup. He was in his False Super Sayian transformation signified by his hair being spiked up out of his face and it being orange-brown in color along with his eyes being blank. The others were in this form as well. Ed and Eddy were facing Bubbles and Drew and Zach were both fighting Blossom. Edd had been knocked out and was lying a couple yards to Corey's right .

"Geting tired monkey? Buttercup mocked Corey.

"Shut the hell up!" He replied getting up. There was a stream of blood going down his face and his left eye was swolen shut. His outfit was in tatters and he was running out of energy. He slowly flew up until he was eye level with Buttercup. She had a evil smile spread across her face and she wasnt injured at all.

"They're so powerful!" Corey muttered under his breath. Far above them in the sky Bubbles and the remainig Eds where in the middle of a high pace battle.

"You'll hit her high, I'll hit her down, okay lumpy?!" Eddy yelled to his friend.

"Right!" Ed said as he flew above Bubbles and Eddy flew below her.

"No matter how much you plan I'll still crush you!" Bubbles said with a smile. She winked at them.

"Well see about that! Feel the power of the ancient Egyptians, Sphere of the Sphinx!" Ed yelled as he shot a large blue energy ball at Bubbles.

"Yeah, and don't forget about me!" Eddy shouted as drawed his right hand back to his right side and charged a yellow energy he brings his hand forward and fired the energy sphere in the form of a large Ki blast. Both energy attacks hit Bubbles straight on and resulted in a large explosion.

Meanwhile, Drew and Zach were fighting head on with Blossom. They both traded punches. Soon Drew used the Special Beam Cannon, as Zach used his Galick Gun. The two beams combined and thrashed Blossom to ground. Blossom gets right back up. It wasn't very effective. Drew and Zach then powered up to Super Saiyans. Drew punched Blossom in the back, then Zach kicked her in the face. Zach used the Final Flash on Blossom, but she dodged it quickly.

"Damn!" Zach shouted. Drew then threw in the sky and then punched her back down. Drew went up in the sky and used his Eraser Cannon. It hit Blossom directly but it still wasn't effective.

"I don't how she's holding out. It does look like she's slowing down though." Zach observed.

"Yeah but I know what to do." Drew said. Blossom kicked Drew on his arm and then kicked him in the stomach, then elbowed him on the back. Drew fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Corey and Blossom traded punches.

"Try this! Powered... Buttercup!" Buttercup screamed. She powered and used most of her energy in one punch to Corey's face. The impact sent him through many buildings. Soon he lost momentum and fell back to the ground. Buttercup was then preparing to use a new move.

"See ya' later. Death Beam!" Buttercup screamed. She made a fairly small beam with her fingers. The beam went right through Corey's chest, not killing him though.

"Corey!" Drew exclaimed. Blossom used her special move.

"Hyper... Blossom!" Blossom screamed. She made a bluish ki blast and blasted Drew in the stomach. Eddy tried to throw punches at Bubbles, but missed every hit. She threw him to where Double D was. Ed then tried to kick her but Bubbles grabbed his leg and threw him in the same place.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Bubbles screamed. She made a large Bubble Beam and aimed it at the three Eds Zach managed to get them out of the way. Blossom then appeared right in front of him. She grabbed his arm and tried to rip it out of his socket. She let go when Zach's arm was broken. Corey was angry at all of this. And out of his rage, his hair turned golden. Corey was now a Super Saiyan. He used the Masenko on blossom, then used the Kamehameha Wave on Bubbles, and then finally used the Special Beam Cannon. They all hit. The three weren't dead, just unconscious.

"Hurry, let's get out of here!" Drew said. He and Corey grabbed the Eds and Zach, then took them to the training site. They all took Senzu Beans to recover.

"This is the third time in a row we've taken on those rotten Power Puff Bitches and lost! What's fighting again gonna do? We'll just get our asses kicked again!" Eddy complained.

"Actually, Corey became a Super Saiyan and saved our asses." Zach explained.

"Really!? Man, I missed it 'cause I was knocked out." Eddy said.

"Well, at least now we can get leg up on them. We've got four Super Saiyans. Ed, Drew, Zach, and now Corey


	2. Chapter 2

Next 2

"Dont forget they're still out there, guys." Ed said.

"We realize that, Ed, but we're prepared for another attack." Double D responded.

"Yeah, besides we just ate some Senzu Beans, it's a cinch." Eddy said.

The conversation continues until a loud, piercing noise is heard out of nowhere.

"Huh?" questioned Ed.

"What in heaven's name was that?" Double D wondered.

"Who cares?" grunted Eddy.

The atmosphere changes into a dark crimson-red color. It gets brighter as the sound gets louder.

"LOOK OUT!" Drew shouted. He pushed the Eds out of the way of a large beam headed straight for them. BOOM! A huge explosion erupts in the area that Drew was in.

"DREW!" Zach roared. He balled his fist tightly as he looked around to find where the beam came from. Smoke is flowing in all directions around the explosion. The smoke eventually dissipates enough for one to be able to see.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone except for Corey. He is in his Super Saiyan form once again. His right arm is extended and his hand is emitting a little smoke. He blocked the blast. He slowly lowers his arm back down to his side as he looks up into the sky.

"They just don't know when to stop, do they?" Corey said as he turned his head to face the others.

"So we'll just fight fire with fire, that'll teach em." Drew suggested.

All of the Saiyans transformed into their Super(and False Super) Saiyan forms. They look up and spot the Powerpuffs, who have a very pissed off look to them.

"RAAAAAGH!" Buttercup screamed, not too happy about the Special Beam Cannon Corey gave her. She lifted her left arm above her head and launched a massive ki blast towards Corey. Corey teleported out of the way easily, and so did the others behind him. It soars past them and destroys an enormous boulder. The E Fighters rush at full speed towards the girls.

"What's this?" questioned Blossom. She is met with a brutal kick to the back of the head by Ed. She is sent zooming towards Double D, who then smashes her with a devastaing punch to the stomach. The impact of the hit was so intense that it formed a huge shockwave that crushed rocks that were thousands of feet below them. Blossom was unconcious. Eddy sees that Blossom is not doing so well, so he rushed towards her and sends her flying towards the ground with a merciless elbow to the back.

"Wow, they sure turned it up a notch, huh?" smirked Zach.

"Yeah, but its not over yet." Drew responded.

"I wonder what made The Eds go balistic like that?" Corey said.

"Don't get too excited. That pathetic excuse for an attack couldn't possibly hurt us. She'll be back in no tim-" before Buttercup could finish an enourmous crater violently formed at the surface of the ground.

"Grrrr. You'll pay for that! Come on Bubbles we can finish these guys off easily like last time." Buttercup said.

"I don't know, that looks like it hurt, Buttercup. Let's get this over with before they try that on us." Bubbles suggested.

"Fine, lets go." said Buttercup as she flys at amazing speed towards her main target, Corey. He quickly gets in his fighting stance as she pulls her fist back to punch him. Without even a second to spare, he teleports out of the way of her punch.

"WHAT? Where'd he go?" she said as she looked around everywhere. She gets anrgy as she looks at the ground thinking this is a trick. She looks back up, but without time to respond she is fiercly knee'd in the face.

"GRRRR! RAGH!" she roared as she threw what seemed like thousands of punches towards the Super Saiyan. He dodged and blocked them all easily, now realizing how The Eds outdid Blossom like they did. He smiled, which made Buttercup throw an even bigger fit of rage. She lands a devastating punch to Corey's stomach. The Super Saiyan coughs up a small amount of blood. He quickly recovers as he looks up in the air and smiles.

"Not so tough now are you monke-"she is cut off by a loud and unexpected voice.

"FINAL FLASH!" Zach screamed. The enourmous yellow blast erupted from his hands.

"This stupid attack, again?" she said as she readies herself to take the blast. The blast gets closer and closer. What she doesn't know is, the beating the girls gave the Saiyans and the Senzu Beans gave them an even bigger Zenkai than usaul. She notices that the blast is bigger and much more powerful than the last one he launched. Not having enough time to dodge, she tries to block. The blast easily breaks through her defense and engulfs her instantly. The blast slowly dissipates as it heads into outer space.

Buttercup is nearly unconcious as she slowly falls upside down to the ground with smoke emitting from her bruised body. She eventually gathers enough strength to stop falling. Before she lifts her body back to an upward position, Corey sends her flying back to the ground with a hard crushing kick to the back. A short period after, another gigantic crater is formed in the ground.

"BUTTERCUP! You won't get away with that!" yelled Bubbles.

"Hmph" smirked Drew before teleporting behind the Powerpuff. She has no idea he is there. He taps her shoulder and as she slowly turns around she is greeted with a traumatizing punch to the face. She is sent flying back at incredible speed, as Drew flys past her and waits with his elbow over his head. The Powerpuff almost recovers in time but before she can stop herself, Drew's elbow smashes her stomach, sending her sailing to the ground. Once again, a crater is made.

"That's what I call teamwork!" Corey shouted.

"Yeah!" Ed exclaimed.

"Excellent fighting out there, fellows." said Double D.

"I told you it was a cinch! Lets go celebrate!" Eddy suggested.

"We can't celebrate until it's finally over, Eddy. Until then, we can 'celebrate' for now with a break." Drew responded.

"Killjoy." Eddy growled.

The Saiyans revert back to their normal forms and head to the Cul-De-Sac for a well deserved break. They know that it's not over yet, but the Powerpuff Girls are seeing stars right now, so that should give them enough time to get a quick rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Next 3

About 25 minutes later, Blossom wakes up, followed by Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Ugh, what happened?" questioned Blossom.

"We...lost? NO! NEVER! We can't lose to a bunch of MONKEYS!" Let's go get em!" Buttercup screamed.

"Calm down, Buttercup, Bubbles replied.

"My question is, how did they recover like that? We took care of them so easily before, what happened all of a sudden? Their wounds healed so fast and they got so much stronger in such a small amount of time." Blossom said.

We won't find out by just sitting here" Bubbles stated.

You're right. Come on girls, lets go!" Blossom suggested.

Meanwhile...the E fighters were resting at Double D's house.

"Ooh, ooh, I know! Lets go get some jawbreakers!" Ed shouted.

"No can do, Ed, as soon as we're all at full strength we're going back to the training site. If those 3 monsters are still there, then we'll end this." Drew stated.

"Then can I get a jawbreaker?" Ed wondered.

"...Sure." Drew annoyingly replied.

"Actually Drew, I'm feeling fine at the moment. To be honest, I feel a bit stronger." Double D noted.

"Is Double D the only one?" Drew questioned.

"I feel it too." Ed said.

"Same here." Eddy said.

"I'm ready." Zach said with confidence.

"Great, then I guess we can go." Drew said.

The E fighters exit Edd's house and take off into the sky leaving behind violent auras. During the flight to the training site, the E fighters eventually notice that they are missing something, or someone.

"Hmm, where's Corey?" Drew asked.

"Damn, we left him at Double D's. He's probably still napping." Zach replied.

"Well somebody needs to go get him. We need as much power as we can get right now." Drew said.

"Well I'm the fastest. I'll get him. Just a sec." Eddy said.

Eddy speeds off towards the Cul De Sac. Next thing anyone knows, a huge shockwave bursts out of nowhere where Eddy was. Eddy was attacked and fell to the ground so fast it couldn't even be seen by Double D.

"EDDY!" Ed and Double D screamed.

"The hell was that?" Zach asked.

"Damnit, they found us." Drew noted.

On the surface where Eddy was knocked into the ground, a deep crater was formed. It was emitting dark smoke into the sky. The dark smoke lightens and 3 figures were seen inside.

"Did you monkeys really think," Buttercup said with her arms crossed," that we would be defeated so easily? SAIYAN TRASH!"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we did." Zach replied in a smart-ass tone.

"WELL THINK AGAIN!" Buttercup said as she gritted her teeth and balled her fist tightly.

Zach and Buttercup continued their angry bickering. Buttercup got pissed off by Zach's repeated smart-ass comments. She charges up a rapidly flowing green aura in an attempt to shut Zach up. It fails however, so she gets in a fighting stance and charges towards Zach at full speed. She is cut off by Blossom who teleported right in front of her, stopping her.

"Buttercup! What are you doing? We have to find out find out how the Saiyans got stronger, remember!?" Blossom shouted.

"Outta my way!" Buttercup screamed as she tried to get past Blossom.

"WAIT! Do you hear that?" Bubbles questioned.

"Hear what?" Blossom wondered.

The Powerpuff Girls look around to find the source of this loud rumbling noise.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Zach grunted,"are we gonna fight or what?"

"Hold on there, Zach. I hear it too. Listen." Drew said.

The noise gets louder and louder and the Earth begins to shake below them violently. The sky darkens slightly as the shaking gets even more out of control. Huge rocks and boulders on the ground are being crushed to dust. Everyone eventually looks at the ground.

"Hehe, looks like somebody's pissed." Drew said crossing his arms.

Buttercup, still angry at the saiyans, replies,"What are you talking ab-".

Extremely bright red lines shoot from the ground, destroying rocks. The lines dissapear almost instantly.

"What was that?" Buttercup said looking at Drew.

An enormous red aura burst from the crater causing it to expand violently. A reddish figure with a red aura is seen soaring out of it so fast that only Double D saw it. It is headed straight for Buttercup. Her eyes widen at the sight she saw. The figure got close enough to finally be recognized. It was Eddy in his kaioken x10 form, who was extremely pissed at the unwelcomed kick to his face. He has his right arm behind to his side and it is cocked back ready to punch. Buttercup was so shocked she didn't even move. BOOM! Buttercup's stomach was absolutely smashed by Eddy's fist causing her to cough up a decent amount of blood. Eddy then teleported behind Buttercup and put his hands together forming a fist, puledl his arms back behind his head, and whacked her a second time in the back of the head. This was not it for the Saiyan, he wasn't satisfied yet, he pulled back his right arm and charged his attack, the Maximum Flasher, and unleashed it towards the beaten Powerpuff. The blast hits the ground causing a massive explosion with a light so bright everyone except Eddy covered their eyes. The light slowly disappeared and everyone looks at the smoke clearing up. She is nowhere to be seen.

"DON'T. MESS. WITH ME. AGAIN!" Eddy roared.

"BUTTERCUP, NO!" Bubbles screamed.

The smoke is now completely gone. Drew opens his eyes and crosses his arms again.

"And you call us Saiyans stupid..." Drew said.

"What!?" Blossom shouted angrily.

"She's not dead you idiots.." Drew said.

"Yeah, Eddy just f-ed her up." Zach smirked.

"Is that so?" Blossom said.

"Of course it is. If you actually paid any attention you'd know she dodged the blast.." Zach said like a smart-ass once again.

"Well then.." Blossom said with an evil smirk.

She disappeared and reappeared with her knee in Zach's back. She then grabbed his spiky hair and pulled it as she kept kneeing him in his back, switching knees. Zach screams in pain, but eventually gets angry and turns into a Super Saiyan and elbows her in the face. They trade an uncountable amount of kicks and punches. Bubbles gets angry and powers up and heads towards the fight to help Blossom. She is stopped by Ed, but she kicks him in the stomach and pulls back to punch him but is punched back in her stomach by Ed. Ed turns into a Super Saiyan and they also trade punches and kicks with Ed having the Edvantage(its a joke, get it?). Eddy reverts back to normal and regroups with Double D and Drew.

"Nice one, Eddy." Drew said.

"What can I say, she shouldn't have sucker punched me like that." Eddy replied.

"True, but maybe you should watch your back, huh?" Drew noted.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

A huge green ki blast shoots from the ground towards Eddy. He teleports out the way of the easily. Soon after, hundreds of smaller ki blasts are shot aiming for the Saiyan. He has difficulty dodging, so he powers up to FSSJ and once again it is easier to dodge them. 3 massive blasts are shot in a row towards him. He deflects the first 2 but when the 3rd one got close enough, Buttercup hopped out of it and threw a kick to his chin. He dodged but she threw a punch to his face, and it hit. Once again, the 2 angriest fighters out there go at it and it seems pretty even but Eddy has an Edvantage(no more I promise).

The Powerpuff girls all powered up and went into their respective super(ish) forms.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Bubbles screamed

"Hyper Blossom!" Blossom shouted.

"Powered Buttercup!" Buttercup shouted.

The fight then began to take the side of the Powerpuffs. Double D jumped in and assisted Eddy. Drew assisted Zach. Ed fought Bubbles alone, but wasn't doing that bad.

Destruction is everywhere. The sky is dark, the surface is getting destroyed, and there are explosions everywhere. Bubbles charges a beam to shoot at Ed, who counters with his Sphere of the Sphinx. The E Fighters join Ed's side and charge up their signature beams. Blossom and Buttercup join Bubbles and charge up their blasts as well.

"HAAA!" The E fighters all shout at once as they fire their blasts.

"HAA!" The Powerpuffs scream at the same time firing their blasts.

The two gigantic beams clash and struggle as they push each other back. The saiyans beam is slowly gaining the upperhand.

"Yeah, we got this!" Eddy shouted.

"Not quite, Eddy!" Double D replied.

"He's right, look!" Drew screamed.

"Uh-oh!" Ed said.

The beams both grow violently as if they're about to explode. The Earth begins shaking again and this time it's much more violent than it was when Eddy got angry.

"Now what!" Zach yelled.

All of a sudden, both beams suddenly soar off the face of the planet, going into space, where they combined and exploded.

"WHAT THE!" Eddy shouted.

"Cool." Ed blurted.

"Corey?" Drew questioned.

Corey is seen in his Super Saiyan form with his left leg extended high above his head. His pants are almost completely disintigrated and his shoe is smoking violently. He kicked the blast off the Earth before it blew up the entire planet.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Corey shouted, "ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE EARTH!?"

"I forget." Ed said.

"When did you get here, Corey?" Double D asked.

"You didn't really think I'd let you fight them alone did you?" Corey smirked.

"Awesome!" Ed exclaimed.

"Nice entrance Corey, but..." Drew said.

"But what?" Corey wondered.

Drew pointed behind Corey. Corey didn't turn around but he sensed Buttercup behind him. She pulled her fist behind her and threw a furocious punch at the Super Saiyan. He turned around and caught her fist. Her jaw dropped in shock but she quickly gained her composure back and threw a kick that made contact. He let go of her fist and as soon as she noticed this she threw multiple hard punches to his stomach. She kneed him in his back and then caught her breath. He was bent over while holding his stomach in pain and breathing faster than usual.

"What a *pant* joke. A few hard punches and he throws in the *pant*towel." Buttercup said.

The E Fighters looked at the Powerpuff in anger until they noticed Corey wasn't hurt. They all put on an evilish smile.

Buttercup looked at them, "What are you so happy about?" she said laughing.

"Hehehehe. I hope you're not trying, cuz if you are, you better give up now." Corey said while getting back up.

"HAHAHAHA! Who's the joke now?" Zach blurted while laughing hard.

"I've had it with you!" Buttercup roared.

She flew towards Zach. Zach transformed into his Super Saiyan form and got into his fighting stance. She pulled her leg back behind her, getting ready to kick him in the head. Before she gets close enough, she is stopped completely by a tug of her leg. It was Corey. He grabbed her leg and swung her around in circles very fast and let go sending her flying to the ground. She quickly recovered and flew back up towards Corey and kicked his side.

"Why is she the only one fighting?" Bubbles said.

"You're right. Let's go!" Blossom replied.

The girls charged up their auras and headed to the fight. As they did this all the E Fighters transformed into their Super(and False Super) Saiyan Forms again. They then engaged in battle. Ed and Double D fought Blossom, Eddy and Drew fought Bubbles, and Zach and Corey fought Buttercup.

Double D and Blossom traded a multitude of punches, none of them actually hitting. They punched and kicked and blocked and dodged each others attacks(like SSJ Goku vs 100% Frieza). Double D then threw a kick at her side, which she blocked. He pulled back for a punch and threw it at her, which was also blocked. Annoyed, he then started putting more force into his attacks. He landed a kick to her back and then charged up a ki blast.

"Take this!" Double D screamed.

He launched it at her. It exploded on contact which formed a big cloud of smoke. He flew out of the smoke and regrouped with Ed.

"A little help would really be appreciated!" Double D shouted.

"Yes I will." Ed responed.

In the cloud of smoke a flashing pink light is growing. The cloud quickly vanishes and a pink aura is seen. In the cloud we see Blossom's back emitting smoke and she is breathing hard. She looked at Double D with anger as she balled her fist.

"She looks mad, Double D.." Ed noted.

Blossom then started thinking. She started smiling.

"Hm?" Double D said.

She took a very deep breath and blew towards Double D. Double D retaliated with a ki blast. As soon as the two attacks made contact a small explosion erupted with white smoke. When it cleared, Double D saw his blast frozen solid. It then fell to the ground and cracked. Blossom then took another deeper breather and this time shot it at Ed. Ed flew out of the way. She laughed evilishly and flew towards the two Saiyans while shooting the freeze attack. The two Eds flew away from her multiple beams as she continued to chase them. Eventually Double D thought of something.

"Ed, we can't let this keep up." Double D said.

"What do we do now, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Simple. I will go left and you go right. If she goes after you, then you will confuse her by teleporting repeatedly. By that time I'll have a Galactic Donut ready." Double D explained.

"Ooo, oo! I have a better idea! I'll distract her while you charge your donut thing!" Ed exclaimed.

Double D facepalmed his face in annoyance. "You're a genius, Ed!" he said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you. Now, lets do it!" Ed replied.

"Right" Double D said as he flew to the left and Ed took a sharp turn to the right. Blossom went after Ed as planned and she still was blowing her ice cold air. Ed dissapeared and Blossom stopped. He teleported right in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Ed." he said.

She blew the attack at him, which he teleported out of the way from. This continued over and over which drove Blossom mad. She then stopped using the attack and started throwing punches, but Ed still teleported away. This time she charged a ki blast before Ed came, waiting for him so she could blast him immediately after he reappeared. Before Ed even came, her arms were stuck tightly to her sides, which left her struggling. She looked down and saw the bright yellow ring around her arms. She tried to bust out, but to no success.

Double D and Ed teleported in front on her and Double D crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Excellent work, Ed." Double D said.

Meanwhile Bubbles and Drew were trading kicks and punches, Drew is landing most of his. Bubbles gets angry and grabs Drew's arm and flies towards the ground at full speed. She then swings down and lets go, which sent Drew soaring head first at the surface. He fell through a large mountain. Bubbles started giggling which then turned into laughing hard. Eddy flies right beside her and starts laughing hard at her. This goes on for about 10 seconds before she notices. She stops laughing and looks up at him with an angry face.

"*Insanely loud laughter* Oh man...I think I just busted an artery Hahaha. Did you really think that hurt him?" Eddy said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Bubbles got so angry she was steaming. She glanced at him angriy and balled her fist.

"Oh, noooooo. Is the big bad Powderpuff gonna pound me now?" Eddy said sarcastically.

A blue ki blast formed in Bubbles left hand. She raised her arm to her side and looked at him again, smiling. She lifted her arm so it was pointing to Eddy. It started to grow slowly.

"So, let me get this straight. *points at her* You think *points at himself* I am supposed to be afraid of a tiny little ki blast?" He said snickering.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at the top of her voice.(If you watched Powerpuff girls, you should know about Bubbles being able to scream so loud it's practically an attack and could destroy buildings) Her voice was so loud and so high pitched, mountains below them started to crack. Eddy covered his ears as tight as he could.

"RRRRR! AHHH!" Eddy shouted holding onto his ears for dear life. Eddy began to get an excruciating headache.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled as he shot a ki blast at Bubbles. She stopped screaming and deflected it. Eddy was still holding his ears, thinking they would bleed.

"Aw, my aching head," Eddy said, "Why you dirty litt-". He was cut off by a kick to his face. He kicked at her as fast as he could with both legs, since he still wasn't letting go of his damaged ears. She dodged most of them, but when she got tired of dodging kicks, she kicked Eddy towards the ground. Eddy crashed near the area Drew fell in. Drew was already standing up to get back into the action. He flew up to Bubbles and uppercutted her chin. She took a very deep breath and started smiling. She screamed again at Drew even louder than she did to Eddy. Drew teleported behind her and kneed her in the back. She pretends to be extremely hurt, and when Drew looked down to see if Eddy got up yet, she kicked him in the stomach. They began throwing punches at each other, and with Drew being angry, his hits landed almost everytime. Below them, Eddy popped up out of the rubble.

"Grrrr. WHY YOU LITTLE...hey, I can hear. I CAN HEAR!" Eddy shouted. "Now then.."

Eddy jumped and flew to Bubbles and Drew. He elbowed Bubbles in her back. Drew backed away as the Saiyan and the Powerpuff began round 2. He cupped his hands to his side and began charging.

"Ka...mee..ha...meee" He said as a bluish-white ball formed between his hands.

Eddy, who was still duking it out with Bubbles, noticed Drew's power increasing and looked over at him. He snickered and thought of something. He punched Bubbles hard in her face and flew away backwards. She chased him with her fist pulled back.

"You can't catch me, HAHAHA!" Eddy said taunting her. He flew backwards towards Drew, but Bubbles didn't notice. When Eddy got close enough he flew up as fast as he could higher into the air, confusing Bubbles. Drew was right in front of her and yelled.

"HAAAAA!" The beam bursted out of his cupped hands and zoomed towards Bubbles. She moved to the side as fast as she could but wasn't quite quick enough. She stretched her hands out to stop the blast. Drew put more power into it and it broke through her defenses. When the beam dissipated, Bubbles' clothes were emitting smoke and she was breathing heavily.

Meanwhile, higher in the clouds Corey was going head to head with Buttercup. She got a few good hits into Corey's face. He got a few good hits on her aswell. Eventually they both got tired and started shooting blasts at each other, which they both dodged. Zach popped up out of nowhere and kicked her into the air. He then shot a massive ki blast at her, but missed. She came back down and started to beat the hell out of his stomach.

"I*urg* HATE *urg* YOU *urg* THE MOST!" she said as she was still throwing punches at Zach's stomach. She was stopped by Corey headbutting her in the forehead. She was temporarily unconcious. About 5 seconds later she regained conciousness and looked at them while wiping the blood off of her forehead.

"Take this!" she said as she squinted her eyes. Flat, red beams shot out of each eye towards Corey. He smacked them out of the way. Zach charged up a purple aura and put his hands in a Kamehameha(ish) form.

"Galick GUN!" the beam shot out of his outstretched hands.

Buttercup wasn't about to move, she was going to take the blast head on. Behind her was Corey and he was charging up a kamehameha.

"KamehameHAAA!" Corey shouted as the beam similar to Zach's shot out of his hands.

"Uh oh" Buttercup said to herself as she covered herself with her arms. The two beams exploded on contact, leaving smoke. She flew out of the smoke towards Zach. Zach put on a evilish smile and punched her in the stomach as hard as he could. An enormous shockwave bursted out in the sky, making birds in forests fly away. Buttercup was breathing heavily.

Meanwhile Blossom was still struggling to get out of the Galactic Donut, to no success. Her energy is drained. She was exhaused and breathing hard.

Somewhere off in the distance, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were overlooking the whole fight.

"Wow! Those girls don't stand a chance!" Sonic shouted.

"I think you're right, Sonic! Yeah!" Knuckles exclaimed as he gave Sonic a high five.

Shadow look at the blue hedgehog and red echidna in disgust. "Imbiciles.." he grunted. "Whats your problem now?" groaned Sonic.

"Tch. Get real, Sonic. Nothing is that easy." Shadow replied.

"Are you kidding me? They're ripping those girls to shreds out there!" Knuckles explained.

"Look, sooner or later they're gonna need our help. Those girls are planning something." Shadow replied.

As he said this, Sonic and Knuckles looked over to the battle, this time paying more attention. The E Fighters powered down to their normal state. The powerpuff girls appeared to be still tired from the fight. Double D looked over to them and noticed the girls whispering something.

"Should we...?" Bubbles asked.

"No. Way. We don't need...their help. They're just a bunch of dumb boys...and they'll get in the way." Buttercup muttered.

"We don't have a choice, Buttercup," Blossom admitted," now, help me out of this power-ring."

The girls pulled Blossom out of Double D's galactic donut and dashed off.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted, "they're getting away!"

Drew noticed this but wasn't as worried as Eddy was. "Calm down," he said.

"But Drew, if I remember correctly, you were the one that suggest we end this." Double D said.

"Yeah, I did. But those girls are up to something that we might not be able to stop at our current state. Eds, Corey, Zach...it's time to train." Drew commented.


	4. Chapter 4

Next 4

"Oh boy, oh boy! More training!" Ed shouted.

"Lets go." Drew commanded.

"Wait!" shouted a familiar voice.

"That voice...it's sounds like...Sonic." Double D said looking towards the voice.

Everyone turned to the voice. It indeed was Sonic, with Knuckles beside him.

"Count us in, too," Sonic said, "Drew?"

Drew thought about it for a while. "Why not," Drew answered, "we could use the extra power on our side."

"Hey, where's the black and red rabbit?" Ed asked.

"Rabbit?" Corey questioned.

"You mean hedgehog, Ed. We don't know where Shadow went, but he said something about those girls planning something." Sonic explained.

"I had the same feeling. As I remember it they were whispering something about getting help." Double D responded.

"And you know what that means..." Eddy grunted.

"It means we need to get much stronger and fast. There's no telling what kind of power they will have next time we face them. Let's get to the training site." Drew answered.

The E Fighters took off and headed to the training site to begin their training for whatever the powerful PPGs have planned. They trained until their bodies could no longer move, then they popped a senzu bean and continued. After half a day of this, their power levels grew noticably higher. Later that night...

"We should be able to finish them off easily now." Zach said, "I say we go find them and-"

"Not yet, Zach. We still have to figure out what they're up to." Drew interrupted.

"No need. I know what they're planning, and in your current state, you'll easily be dealt with." a familiar voice said.

Eveyone looked back to face the unknown speaker. It was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Easily?" Eddy asked, "We tore them apart last time and now, we're even stronger. You shoulda seen us."

"I did. You underestimate them. They were not giving it all they had in their battle against you Saiyans." Shadow replied.

"I figured that. But neither were we. Even so, we still have a long way to go. We will continue training in an hour." Drew said.

"It's useless. You don't have the time to get strong enough out here. What they have planned will require much more power." Shadow responded.

"What exactly are they planning?" Double D asked.

"Well...the next time you meet them, they will be much more powerful. Not only that, but they will have backup. Three more fighters, but these fighters are even stronger than those girls." Shadow replied.

"Well that's not a problem, so are we." Zach noted.

"Yeah, right now. But I have a feeling that wont be true the next time you face them." Shadow said.

"Well how are we supposed to get strong enough in a such a short amount of time?" Corey questioned.

"Simple. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Shadow replied.

"The hyper-what?" everyone asked.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We can use it to train. One year inside is a day outside." Shadow said annoyed.

The E Fighters scratched their heads. Shadow began to get angry.

"Look, just forget it. I'll show you...CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said while using chaos control.

When they were at their destination, the E Fighters looked around, confused. Shadow led them to the entrance.

"Here we are. We have a day until those girls come back. That's 1 year of training, which should be more than enough time." Shadow explained.

As they entered the room they noticed the huge clock and the unlimited space.

Ed said in amazement, "This is so cool! It reminds me of-" "Yeah, yeah, monobrow." Eddy interruped Ed.

"So when do we begin?" Double D asked.

"Now." Drew and Shadow said simultaneously.

The E Fighters began their intense sparring. They trained for days and rested. This cycle repeated until a whole year passed(a hyperbolic year). Their power levels are much higher now. Double D and Eddy are now able to become Super Saiyans. They waited outside the Time Chamber until Shadow Chaos Controlled back to the Chamber with news.

"I heard them say something about trying to ambush us at the training site. Let's get a move on." Shadow said.

They went to the training site and as expected the girls came with their backup. Their new partners were male versions of the PPGs themselves. Each had the same outfits but with different color shirts that matched their eye colors; which were crimson red, dark blue, and dark green. Their power levels were slightly higher than the girls. The E Fighters landed in front of their opponents.

"So much for a sneak attack." Blossom said.

"It doesn't make a difference. Their Saiyans, nuff' said. This will be over before you know it." one of the PPGs extra fighters said. He turned to the E Fighters, "Which one of you weaklings is the bravest?!" he shouted.

They gave him a smug look, especially Ed.

"Weaklings, huh? Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Zach grunted.

In unison, the three boys said, " We're the RowdyRuff Boys. Brick, Boomer, and Butch."

"That's pretty lame." Zach said.

"What did you say, monkey?" Butch growled.

Zach smirked at this, preparing to begin the fight.

"Hey, what are those things?" Boomer questioned, pointing at Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles.

The PPGs and RRBs began laughing hard at the funny-looking creatures. The humanoid creatures began growing angry.

"Enough! You don't know who you're dealing with, do you? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow roared.

"Who cares? We'll destroy you all!" Buttercup replied.

"Ed wants to fight the green one!" Ed roared, "Double D and Eddy will face the red and blue ones! We will defeat them alone !"

"What?" Double D and Eddy questioned.

The RRBs were enraged by Ed's claim. They took it as a bluff and decided to fight The Eds. Drew, Zach, and Corey were shocked that the RRBs didn't choose to fight them, but they instead fought the PPGs. The Eds and the RRBs got in their fighting stances. Ed faced Butch, Double D faced Boomer, and Eddy faced Brick. They charged at each other and disappeared into the air. The PPGs charged towards the cousin trio and threw kicks at them. They dodged and flew into the air, while the powerpuffs followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Next 5

"Great, now we're just gonna sit here and watch the whole thing." Sonic complained.

"Not me, I didn't do all that training for nothing." Knuckles responded as he transformed into his Super Form and flew towards Zach and Buttercup. Shadow followed Knuckles actions by transforming and joining Drew and Bubble's fight. Sonic also transformed then dashed to Corey and Blossom.

"We probably won't need to go Super Saiyan yet, so I'll just use kaioken." Corey said as Sonic threw a kick at Blossom. He used the kaioken and punched Blossom, who quickly brushed it off and kneed Corey's chest. Sonic did a spindash to Blossom's back that knocked her back a few feet. She threw multiple ki blasts at him, but Sonic effortlessly dodged them all. She stopped throwing them and noiced Corey dashing to her. She roundhouse kicked him to where Sonic was. Corey and Sonic began throwing ki blast at her, shocked to see that she was smacking them all to the side.

Meanwhile Knuckles began throwing huge rocks at Buttercup. She broke most of them by punching them.

"Is this all you got?" Buttercup smirked.

"Not even close." Knuckles replied. He then threw one last rock that was bigger than the other ones and got on top of it as it flew towards her. She jumped and dodged it as she threw a punch to his face. He reacted by throwing a punch back at her face. Their fists hit each other, which created a large shockwave. They struggled to overpower each other. Annoyed, she kneed Knuckles in his stomach and punched him away from her. Zach dashed to her side and threw an obvious kick to her face. She ducked and tried to punch him in the face. He smacked away her fist and their battle began.

As this went on, Drew and Bubbles were in the middle of a high speed battle. Shadow Chaos Coltrolled above Bubbles and threw a Chaos Spear at her. Suprised, she dodged at the last minute. Shadow flew towards her and charged another Chaos Spear, but she dashed at him and kicked his arm. The blast shot towards the grounds and exploded, causing a lot of damage to the Earth. Drew teleported behind the powerpuff and kicked at her. She grabbed his leg and threw him to Shadow, who caught Drew with his hand.

Meanwhile, The Eds were doing pretty good against the RRBs.

"Why would you choose to fight ME?" Butch said, "It's not like you can beat me! I have the most strength on my team!"

"And? So do I. Surrender now, for I am too good for you!" Ed responded.

Butch became angered and threw punches at Ed, but the Saiyan blocked them all with his arms. Butch grinned at the fact that he had met someone who would be a challenge. Ed returned the grin and stopped blocking his punches and instead began throwing them. Butch caught a few but dodged the rest. They threw a hard jab simultaneously at each other, making them both fall backwards. They stopped themselves and powered up. Ed went kaioken x10 and Butch went through his own x10 power boost.

At the same time, Double D and Boomer were going head to head. Double D landed some powerful kicks on Boomer, who landed a few good punches as well.

"Seem's like we're even." Double D said.

Boomer laughed,"You're joking right? A Saiyan can't compare to me. I was never trying!" he said.

"Really? How Intriguing. Neither was I." Double D replied.

"You're bluffing." Boomer said angrily.

"Am I?" Double D smirked. He powered up to kaioken x10 and kicked Boomer so fast that he didn't see it coming. After wiping his mouth off, Boomer multiplied his power x10.

"Now things are getting interesting." Double D said.

While this happened, Eddy and Brick were struggling to get the best of each other. Eddy swung Brick by his arm into the ground and Brick kicked Eddy through a tree. Both of them grew angrier as the fight went on. Eddy powered to kaioken x10 and jabbed Brick multiple times, to which Brick multiplied his power by 10 and smashed Eddy's back with his elbow.

"Why won't you stay down!?" Brick yelled dodging Eddy's ki blasts.

"Why don't you make me!?" Eddy screamed as he continued throwing the ki blasts at Brick.

"Fine!" Brick shouted. He zoomed past Eddy and tried to blast him with a ki blast, but with Eddy's superior speed he deflected it easily.

After 10 minutes of a neck and neck battle, the RRBs and PPGs began to use an secret power of theirs. This power allows them to predict every move their opponent will use, allowing them to dodge and counter easily.

The Puff team begins gaining the upperhand, the E Fighters can't land a single hit. Luckily, the E Fighters are holding back a motherload of power. They each transform into their False Super Saiyan forms and they begin to regain some control of the battle . They are able to land a few hits. However, their moves are still being predicted, and they still aren't winning.

"Man, they won't stay down!" Zach shouted. His patience was wearing thin. He punched Buttercup into the sky but she quickly recovered. As he flew up to attack her again, she shot his leg with an eye lazer beam. As he held his leg in short agony, she continuously shot more beams at the Saiyan. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, making it easier to dodge the annoying blasts.

It was then that they all decided to go all out. The saiyans transformed into Super Saiyans and the hedgehogs/echidna transformed into their hyper forms.

"Alright, no more holding back! It's time to finish this!" Drew shouted. The Saiyans begin taking over this battle. The RRBs and PPGs can barely lay a finger on the E Fighters.

"I dont understand!" Blossom blurted, "We know what they're about to do before they do it! We should be winning! What's going on?!"

"It's quite simple. Yes, its true that you can predict our attacks, but even so, you can't stop them. Your speed is inferior to ours by a great deal. Our powers exceed your own by far too much. In simpler terms: unless somehow you can manage to overpower us, which is unlikely, we have won this battle." Double D explained.

"Who do you think you are!?" Brick shouted. "You think shiny hair is gonna scare us? We're the RowdyRuff Boys! and they're...the PowerPuff Girls! We can take on ANY Saiyan monkeys! "

"Yeah! We'll show you REAL power!" Butch roared.

The PPGs and RRBs charged their powers to their peaks, causing the Earth below them to shake. The E Fighters smiled in confidence of their own powers. The puff fighters flew high above the clouds and charged a massive ball in their respective colors. When they all got as much power as they could into their attack, they combined them into one humongous, bright ball that could easily rip the planet apart on contact.

"Take this!" They all shouted. They launched the ball at the E Fighters.

"I'm still in my happy place!" Ed blurted.

"(Sarcastically) Oh nooo..Now what?" Double D muttered.

"Let us handle this.." Eddy said, looking back at the Cousin trio and the Hedgehogs/Echidna.

The Eds fly towards the ball and raise both arms. The catch the dangerous ball and dash upwards, sending the ball flying into outer space where it exploded. The explosion was of planet shattering proportions, but the Eds managed to get the ball far enough from Earth for it cause damage.

Back on Earth, the Puff fighters are furious, yet shocked at how The Eds could send their most powerful attack flying like that.

"We should have killed these monkeys when we had the chance!" Buttercup roared.

As she said this, the E Fighters all charged their auras.

"We're out of here!" The RRBs said. They try to make a swift escape by flying away. The PPGs soon followed

"Now!" The E Fighters said in unison. The Eds went after the RRBs and the cousin trio went after the PPGs.

"They're gainin on us!" Boomer shouted. After he said this, Double D teleported in front on him and kicked him to the ground.

"Boomer!" Butch screamed, still running for his life. He looked back to see if he was being followed, but there was no one there. Before turning back forward, Ed kicks him to the ground next to Boomer.

Brick was still running, but knew he would suffer the same fate as his brothers. He stopped and looked around.

"Where are ya!? Come out monkey!" he shouted. He turned to his side and saw Eddy flying towards him, but he didn't have time to react. Eddy kicked him in the same place as Boomer and Butch. The RRBs were unconcious.

The PPGs had a different tactic. They were going it stick together and fight the cousins off one by one if needed. This, however, proved to be unsuccessful. Corey, Drew, and Zach stopped them.

"Hey, where ya going?" Zach smirked. Buttercup as usual got angry. She tried to punch the Super Saiyan. He easily dodged and sent her flying to the ground with a punch. Blossom and Bubbles were back to back preparing for a battle. Corey and Drew vanished and reappeared in front of them. Shocked, they stood there gaping at the incredible speed and power of the Super Saiyans. Corey punched Blossom downwards, sending her to the ground. Drew did he same to Bubbles and she too was sent sailing to the ground.

After regrouping, the E Fighters decide on how the match will be finished once and for all.

"Well it's obvious that they must be destroyed. We can't allow them to live." Drew stated.

"True, but who's gonna end if for good?" Knuckles asked.

"Well we already technically beat them, so we'll let you do the honors." Drew said.

"Sure." Sonic replied. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles transformed into their Super Forms,flew into the air, and charged massive beams. Sonic's beam was blue, Shadow's beam was red, and Knuckle's beam was green. Each of the beams emitted powerful electric sparks. The went into their hyper forms and the beams grew much larger and brighter.

The E Fighters all grab a Puff Figher. They all transform into Super Saiyans and take off into the air at break-neck speed. The PPGs and RRBs wake up from their unconciousness and try to escape. They fail, however and the E Fighters each swing the Puff Fighters in circles and throw them, sending them flying towards the Hedgehogs/Echidna. They take the last bit of energy and try to stop themselves.

"Oh no you dont!" Sonic shouted. The Hedgehogs and Echidna unleash their blasts towards the puff fighters before they can successfully regain their composure. The Puff Fighters get swallowed into the beam.

"You...haven't seen...the last of us, monkeys!" The Puff Fighters shout as they are turned into ashes in the beam. The beam continues it's launch into space and explodes violently, causing the clouds in the sky to disappear from the wind and the ground to crack from the pressure. Once the wind settles down, the E- Fighters power down and land on the ground. The battle is won, our heroes are victorious.

"Well, that's that." Zach said.

"Does this mean..." Ed asked.

"Yes, Ed. Now we can go get some Jawbreakers. As soon as we-" before Drew finished Ed took off into the air and headed straight for the Candy Store, leaving a violent aura behind.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Eddy said pointing at Ed. Double D and Eddy take off and follow Ed.

"Well, thanks for your help once again." Corey said to the Hedgehogs/Echidna.

"No biggie. But how about...we race to the candy store!" Sonic suggested.

"You're on!" Corey blurted. The E Fighters race to the candy store and meet up with The Eds. They each have a Jawbreaker and walk to the Cul De Sac. After telling the Cul De Sac kids of their victory, they celebrate.

At the battle scene, a mysterious shadow appears near the debris and rubble left behind.

"Guess they don't need help, well..atleast not yet," the figure said smiling,"Remarkably, they managed to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation, and at their age...Incredible." The figure is then surrounded by an violent, enormous yellow aura with multiple bolts of whitish-blue electricity flowing around him. "But they have a long way to go before they get to Super Saiyan 2... they still haven't mastered the first stage, but they'll master it eventually, no doubt about that."

The figure powers back down to base form. The shadow that surrounded him dissapeared and revealed the figure to be none other than Goku himself. He jumps into the air and dashes off back to his home.

Even though Goku wasn't even using one percent of his power, the E Fighters noticed it as if it were right there in front of them, and it was so powerful it could crush them all even at their strongest. Feeling Goku's mind-blowing power, the E Fighters pause the celebrating and are dumbfounded at what kind of power the Saiyan posseses.

"You feel that?" Corey asked.

"Sure did, think it was an enemy?" Drew answered.

"I hope not!" Eddy blurted.

"Relax, fellows. Don't you remember? We met this person before, I beleive his name was Goku." Double D responded.

"Oh yeah, I remember him!" Ed shouted.

"But man...what power.." Zach stated.

The E Fighters resume the celebrating of their victory and rest.

Weeks later, only peace has been present. No evil beings have been posing threats to the world, and everything is back to normal. After weeks of celebrating their victory, the E Fighters go back to their usual training sessions. Is the world safe again? Well, the answer to that question is yes...for now.

This was actually finished months ago, but I never got around to posting it until now. Oh well, enjoy the ending.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RESPECTIVE MATERIAL AND WORK BELONGS TO ALL RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES & AND TO DISTRIBUTE AND SHOW THE WORLD THIS WORK.**

 **EENE Z IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND BE SURE TO LOOK AT THE ORIGINAL SERIES MADE BY SS7G ON YOUTUBE.**

 **THIS SERIES IS NOT MINE,BUT BELONGS TO (LINK BELOW) THIS GUY. I APOLOGIZES FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY. IF YOU WANT THE FINISHED VERSION ASK AND I WILL AS I DO REMEMBER THE ENTIRE STORY. OR ASK THE MAN WHO CREATED IT CAN HE FINISH. I HAVE TRIED, BUT MAYBE WE NEED A COMMUNITY TO BRING HIM BACK.**

 **THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY.**

 **wiki/Category:E,EnE/DBZ_Crossovers**


End file.
